Sailor Sabon- The Remembrance
by L-nay
Summary: Anna finds out that she is a famous Sailor Scout from her cat Two Tip.


"'If this world can not succeed, then it will no longer remain. If this world does not sustain our plan then we will destroy it and move on,' said the dark monster, that lied in the shadows of the lair, with a raspy voice. 'What if no other planets can sustain our plan?' said another beast. 'Then that will be the day when we will rule this whole universe! The planets can not stop us now!' shouted the monster with an angry tone."  
  
"'Stop right there you evel feind!' called one of the seven shaddows standing on the wall. The monsters all slowly motioned their heads up to the wall.  
  
'You can not escape now!'  
  
'We will protect this planet from evil beings such as yourself!'  
  
'We will put you back in your rightful place!'  
  
'Come and fight for we will blow you to oblivion!'  
  
'Evil creatures such as yourself don't belong in such a heavenly place!'  
  
'We are the Sailor Scouts! We fight for love and justice. We will triumph over evil and that means you!' yelled the young beautiful soldier. 'Sailor Venus,' said Sailor Venus flipping her hair, jumping off the wall and into the light revealing herself. 'Sailor Jupiter!' jumping off the wall revealing herself. 'Sailor Mercury' she said jumping off the wall with her compatible computer. 'Sailor Mars!' she said followin the rests example.  
  
'Sailor Mini Mini Moon!'  
  
'Sailor Mini Moon!'  
  
'Sailor Moon!'" Mr. Long read aloud to the class.  
  
History had to be the boringest class of all classes for Anna Siofo. She hated History except when they read about the mighty Sailor Senshi, but today's lesson was exceptional for boring. She new she loved Sailor Moon, but she was definitely sure the Sailor Senshi would never say such stupid remarks. "They sound like kindergartner's making fun of each other!" imagined Anna. Oh how she wished she was a mighty Sailor Soldier so she could fight along with Sailor Moon. She couldn't forget about Natalie. Natalie Egan, her best friend in the whole world, who once lived in Japan like her, and was moving back, exactly like her, was also a dreamer to become a Sailor Scout. They had a life long dream behind them and ahead of them to become a Sailor Scout, but they new that was most likely never going to happen. What was the chance of them becoming a sailor? Probably 1 to quadrillion. That's like saying.... NEVER!! She new it would have to be hard work considering having to do homework, living a normal life, AND fighting evil! That is not easy, she was sure of that.  
  
"Miss Siofo? Are you still with us?" asked Mr Long.  
  
"Yes," said Anna blushing.  
  
"Then could you please read the next two paragraphs?"  
  
"Yes, but first I have to object to this writing! This isn't anything like what the Sailor Scouts would say! They would never say something so childish."  
  
"Well, that's a good point Miss Siofo. I would have to agree with you there. But would you please read the paragraphs now before the bell rings!"  
  
"Yes. And Nevertheless, the day was saved...."  
  
"BBRRIINNGG", went the bell that separated classes.  
  
"...by the bell,"continues Anna. She was known school wide by students as "The One Who Stalls Time." She was great for that. She could come up with objections for every reading assignment and stall time until the bell rang so all she ever had to read was,"Ireland is famous for it's..." BRING.  
  
Anna was so releived that History was her last hour of the day. Oh how she hated school there was nothing she hated more than school. Anna hated having seventh hour without Natalie. Natalie had still wanted to be in Orchestra this year and had to get her schedule changed. Once her schedule was changed they didn't have seventh hour together anymore.  
  
Anna sauntered down the hall to her locker. She bumped into a young man her age. She knew him from three of her classes... and from Natalie. He was Natalie's younger brother. Natalie was older by about two minutes, that was because they were twins. And Anna was madly in love with him. Okay maybe not madly. She wanted to date him, but something inside always said don't, stay away.  
  
"Uh..uh..hi. Nick," stuttered Anna. "Hey. See ya." said Nick unhesitantly, as he walkeddoes he do that?! Whenever I say hi, he says hi, see ya, like he doesn't even care... like he doesn't know me. Hya Fui. Anna saunters down the hallway to her locker. "How was your day?" asked Natalie. "Hmm..."replied Anna. Natalie and Anna begin to put their books in their backpacks.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well my day went ggrreeaatt!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"OH...nothing."  
  
"Ohhhh! HIM is it. Did he?"  
  
"Oh yea he did!"  
  
"But what about the 'not until your sixteen' rule?"  
  
"Well, I had to turn him down because of that."  
  
"Your bro did it again."  
  
"Huh? What? Why? Huh?"  
  
"Your brother said hi like he didn't even know me!"  
  
"Ya. He's been like that. He's been totally spaced out lately."  
  
"When I get home I'm going to take a very VERY long nap 'till I dream of flying pink ponies and we are both Sailor Scouts."  
  
Anna stretches and yawns. Zips up her backpack and throws it on her back. Natalie does the same.  
  
"I do NOT want to walk home today. I am sssooo tired!"said Anna with another stretch. Natalie blinks and says, "Sure go ahead. I'll come with." "Thanks," replied Anna.  
  
Natalie and Anna walk down the stairs to outside and have to run to catch the bus because they almost missed it. They both take a seat in the front. Natalie is sitting in a seat infront of Anna. Natalie leans back over the seat and says,"You know, I'm going to do the same as you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Take a LONG nap."  
  
The girls giggle about the comment and soon arrive at their stop. "Well, this is my street. See ya!" yells Anna as she runs down the street to her house. Natalie waves goodbye and continues to walk home. Anna reaches her house and barges on in and runs up to her room. "Hey Two Tip," Anna says as she rubs the cat on the head and pulls off her shoes and hops into bed. Anna falls into a deep sleep, which no one ever knew if she drempt about flying pink ponies or not, but she did dream about sailors.  
  
She drempt of a far off planet where she was her own princess. Then time seemed to freeze and she suddenly appeared on Earth and she was a strange looking sailor scout. Natalie was there, too, but she was a strange looking sailor scout, too. They were fighting an enormously evil being. There was a huge beam headed towards them but they would be destroyed. They would never be able to hold it off. There was a huge explosion and Anna awoke suddenly to clattering sound.  
  
Anna sat up suddenly and found that Two Tip was sitting in the window sill, with the window open, carrying a charm bracelet in her mouth. Two Tip turns around to find Anna staring at her. Two Tip hops down onto the bed and drops the bracelet on the bed in front of Anna. "Here, this is yours, Princess," said Two Tip calmly. "Oh my gosh! My cat is talking! This has got to be a dream! But I'm wide awake!"Anna said frantically. "It's okay. I'm your planet guardian, Two Tip. You are the princess of Sabon. You are Princess Annastasia," replied Two Tip calmly still.  
  
"What are you saying? There is no such planet as Sabon!"  
  
"Turn on the news."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Anna get out of bed and retrieves the remote and turns the T.V. on to channel 8. A news caster comes on the television and says,"There is now a planet located farthest from the sun in this galaxy. Scientists discovered this planet over a month ago. They have decided to give it the name of Sabon."  
  
"Okay. I see now. Well you have got to explain all this.Please!"  
  
"Yes. You are the Princess of Sabon, as I already said. This bracelet was a gift from your love. He was only a servant at the castle at the beginning. Then you two began to fall in love. He was trained by your father to become a great warrior. Then, the day that we all feared the most came. Lady Myakyi overpowered almost this whole galaxy. The planets were at war with her. Your love, and father went into battle while you stayed behind with your mother. Your love bought you that bracelet when you two were very young and each year he bought a new charm for you. Before he left, you broke the heart charm in half so if you forgot him you would be able to reunite together. He left and never returned. When the day of total terror came, when Lady Myakyi attacked our kingdom, your mother was so afraid. She sent you into a capsule with me that would be sent to another time and planet so you would not be harmed. Right after we left there was and explosion from the castle. You cried for hours. When you finally stopped I had to take away your memory, or you would be scared on earth forever. But before I took away your memory and put you to sleep you began to cry and it took me while to take away you memory. When we reached earth, you were to be reborn, I was to be you guardian 'till you were old enough to know the truth and and if danger was to come I was to tell you... and now there is danger!"  
  
"Tell me what? And who is this love you keep saying about? Who is he?"  
  
"Your love is anonymous to everyone now. His identity was lost when died. And I was to tell you... you were a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"I alway knew it!! I always knew I was meant to be a Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"This is no picnic in the park! You have to take this seriously!" 


End file.
